Dark Swan Heartbroken
by bambucea09
Summary: After Season 5 episode 8, Hood learn the truth about what happen in Camelot and hurt Emma with his words about her and push her to do something dark and evil, she is changed forever. If you want to continue let me a comment
1. Chapter 1

Zelena: So pirate you want to see more ?

Hook: Aye… but first we need to take care of her!

Emma become nervous say "To take care of me ? After what I done and sacrifice for you to live ? You want to kill me ?"

Hook: You didn't do something to me You just ruined my life SWAN! I don't love you anymore!

Emma fell like her heart is broken in many pieces.

Hook: You turn me in this monster that I hate! I HATE YOU SWAN I HATE YOU!

Zelena laugh: So funny Emma isn't ?

Emma fell something different this time like a power inside her come out, but is not a good one, is evil.

Emma: Don't call me like that! My name is Dark Swan!

She free herself from the magic ink with all her powers.

Zelena: Impossible! The effect of the ink are not finished!

Dark Swan: Ahhh much better and now you two will pay for that!

Hook: Me pay ? For what ? You turn me into a monster SWAN! YOU!

Emma now full embrace the darkness forever.

Dark Swan: Monster ? I make you better like I am!

Dark Swan use her new dark magic and slamming them to the wall. She take the Excalibur and start to absorb the powers of the sword.

Dark Swan: Killian you don't let me no choice, I will kill you!

Zelena: Don't blame Dark One, you and I know that is a lie you can kill your boyfriend!

Dark Swan: He is not my boyfriend anymore!

Dark Swan absorb all the powers of the swords and crush the Excalibur with one hand full of power of the darkness.

Dark Swan: Now I'm invincible I can't die anymore! All magic of the Excalibur is mine now.

Hook: What you did Emma?

Dark Swan: My name is DARK SWAN!

Dark Swan pull out the heart of Hook and crushed. The new darkness and powers of Hook are now inside of Emma. She just destroy her light, she isn't human anymore just darkness, the heartbroken make her to do thinks really desperate.

Zelena: Well done you really did this!

Dark Swan: I was asking something Zelena ? Don't think you can escape so simple! You are half responsible for what I'm now! You show to Hook what I was try to hide from him! Now I will kill you and take your powers!

Zelena: Noo! You can't do this! I have a child now!

Dark Swan: I don't care now if you are pregnant, but you are not anymore!

Dark Swan pull out the heart of Zelena and crushed. Now Emma is the most powerful Dark One ever existed now she can do everything like, stop a curse, steal magic without an object, passing any protection, travel in realms and create a portal time without sacrifice more, she just sacrifice her soul do to all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Swan become crazy.

Dark Swan: What I have done…? I kill my love… I'm a monster… I'm… dark… evil… I LIKET ! HAHAHA!

Meanwhile, outside:

Regina: What Emma is doing there with Zelena?

Snow: I don't know…

Suddenly the house of Emma explode with a dark wave of magic who no one ever seen before.

Snow: What was happen with Emma house, she is in danger ?

Dark Swan: Danger ? HAHAHA! What a joke the Dark Swan it's now in danger. The town is in danger now! In this night when the clock tower will show 00:00 Storybrooke will be destroyed by me, I will take everything you love, everything you have.

Emma smile evil "I'm The Dark Swan" and disappear in a dark cloud of smoke.

Snow: What's happening to Emma ? Regina! Say something!

Regina: I don't know what to say… she is not Emma anymore.

Snow: How she want to destroy the town ? With a curse ?

Regina: I don't know, but I wonder one think where is Zelena now ?

Regina go to the remains of the house to search, she see Zelena dead body.

Regina: I will never think I will say that. But I miss you sister.

Snow: What ? You hate her!

Regina: Yes I hate her but she is my last part of my family and now I realize that I will miss her.

Snow: Ohhh… My GOD!

Regina: What ? I was say just what I was thinking!

Snow: Look…

Regina: My God! Hook… you think she kill him ?

Snow: NO, Emma love him so much she can't do that, she…

Regina: She is not Emma anymore! Snow.

Snow: I want to know the truth from Emma, if she really kill him.

23:50 Meanwhile in the forest Dark Swan prepare to destroy Storybrooke and kill all.

Dark Swan: Soon Storybrooke I will destroy you !


End file.
